CONFIDANCE
by kuriqa
Summary: what happens when sora asks riku out for a date? what an odd switch isn't it? au, my first oneshot, obvious pairings


Normally I hate one-shots, but I think I'm going to be writting quite a few... I need to write the stuff I get inspiration for when I get it... so this iswhat's going on, eventually I am going to have this REALLY long fic... eventually, but for now I am going to post one shots just to warn you guys, I'm not comfortable with first person pov, so if it doesn't flow right that's probly why... but enough of my pointless rambling... 

**Disclaimer: I do not have the rights to anything kh related... just copies of the games and a few other merchandise... Oh! But I do own the idea of LYFEBLUD, that is my personal creative slice of eden. And Aiko belongs to my luffy Kolie, who writes the most amazing stories ever!!!**

so here's to unstereotyping!!

**CONFIDANCE**

**Riku's POV**  
_ Life can be pretty fast paced, when you think about it. So why, of all days, does friday always seem to drag on forever?_ I thought as I rang up the purchases of a young woman.  
"It's been a pleasure helping you, please have a good day, and enjoy your CD!" I said with as much cheer as I could possibly muster on a boring friday afternoon.  
"Ugh! Aiko, could you please handle the next few? I'm going on break!" I said to my co-worker and best girl friend.  
"Uhhh... but Riku, didn't you already take one just under an hour ago?" The redhead said in response. I groaned as I realized she was right.  
"Besides, a real cutie just walked in!" Aiko siad a little more quietly, so that only I heard her. I looked to where she had directed the statement, and gasped as my eyes fell upon a beautiful brunet head of spikes. _Oh yes, deffinately a cutie alright, damn Aiko's good. Wonder if he even bends that way... HA! Who is straight anymore these days?_ I thought with a small sigh.

** Sora's POV**  
I walked into the store with only one objective, to get an application, but of course, Axel just _had_ to ruin my plan. Axel had requested that since I was going there already that I should get him a CD or two.  
_ I guess I could afford to get a couple of other CD's for myself, they should have them, after all, this is LYFEBLUD, they have, like, every CD known to man._ I thought as I walked into the store on my quest. The moment I walked in I noticed the beautiful silver-haired man at the counter.  
_ Ooooh hot hot hot._ I thought as I covertly checked the guy out while looking for my desired CD's.  
_ Damn, I guess it won't be easy to find Axel's CD after all, too many CD's to look through, oh well... it's an excuse to talk to the hottie._ I thought as I walked up to the counter.  
"Excuse me, but I need help finding a few CD's." I said to the silver-haired man.  
"You take this one Riku, I'm going on break." The girl next to him said with an almost wink.

** Riku's POV**  
"What CD's are you looking for?" I asked as calmly as you please. _He's even more breath-taking up close!_ I thought as I waited for him to respond.  
"Well, I need 'You'll Rebel To Anything' 'Frankenstien Girls Will Seem Strangely Sexy' and 'Tight' all by MSI and I need 'Lest We forget' by Marilyn Manson." He said calmly, with his bluer-than-blue eyes a little screwed up as if trying to remember something.  
_ Hmmm, intersting choice for someone who looks so innocent._ I thought as I took him to the 'M' section, giving him an incredulous look.  
"Is that all?" I asked a bit curious, grabbing the CD's he'd previously named. He smiled as we walked towards the cashier.

** Sora's POV**  
_ Why does everyone always think that just because I LOOK sweet and innocent that I am? Why do they always expect me to listen to crappy boybands? Ugh... oh well, at least he's cute, and he has a nice voice too!_ I internally ranted after asking for the CD's. I tuned in just in time to hear his question.  
"Yeah, actually, I need an application for employment," I said, putting my hand on the counter.  
"And possibly your phone number?" I said with one of my charming smiles.  
"Well... I... I uhhh... " He stuttered, obviously thrown off by my boldness. I fought back a wave of giggles at his expense.  
"How about what you're doing tonight?" I said with a slight sigh.  
"He's going to go to a club with you, he's going to have an awesome time, and his number is 791-1594." A redheaded girl said as she came from somewhere in the back. And she said it all with the evilest grin I'd ever seen, and I've seen some pretty good one's coming from Axel, but she took the cake. She then looked at Riku with a look that said if he didn't go he was in for hell.  
"Ok, talk to ya later!" I said with a grin to rival hers.

** Sora's POV, Later That Night**  
I sighed and stared at my phone, mentally debating with myself on whether or not to dial his number.  
"Staring at it won't make it dial that number." A redhead said, gesturing at the piece of paper next to my phone.  
"Shut up, I know that Axel." I said as he sat down next to his boyfriend. I sighed again and looked away from my phone to the clock just behind me. I completely missed the mischeivious grin that Roxas and Axel were sharing with each other.  
_ Eight-fifty. _I thought with another sigh. I barely noticed Axel and Roxas lunging as one to grab my phone and Riku's number.  
"Ack!! Guys!! Give that back!!!!" I shouted as I jumped up to grab my phone and the scrap of paper from the taller of the two.  
"Sorry, Sora, not gonna happen." Axel said as he started to dial Riku's number.  
"It's for your own good, you know." Roxas added as he impeded my attempts at getting my phone back.  
"Dammit Axel!! I'll never speak to you again if you don't stop!!" I shouted, trying to shove Roxas out of my way when I heard the dial tone. I froze when I heard the click of the phone picking up on the other side.  
- Hello? - A slightly apprehensive voice said moments later.  
"Hi!! Is this.." Axel paused to look at the name I'd scrawled on the paper.  
"Riku?" Axel asked, squinting at my chicken scratch.  
- Uhh... yeah, why? Who wants to know? - I could barely hear him ask.  
"Oh!! Who I am is unimportant, what is important is that my best friend has been sitting here sighing over your number for the last two and a half hours like the girl he is, but hasn't picked up the phone." Axel paused to listen to the voice that responded on the other side.  
"No.. yeah.. Sora... yup!!" The redhead said with a bit of a chuckle.  
"Ha ha, yeah... he can be shy sometimes, but he does surprise us occasionally. Oh!! I know the most awesomest place... yeah... no, the other one... yeah, with the blond DJ..." He paused, waiting for Riku's response.  
"Um, when would be good for you?" The redhead asked  
"Ok, see you then..." He said as he flipped my phone closed.  
"You," He started as he handed my phone back to me.  
"Are going to thank me." He finished as he pushed me back towards my room.  
"Wha... what the _hell_ are you doing Axel!!" I shouted, finally coming out of my shock.  
"Well..." He glanced at Roxas.  
"We have to get you ready. Roxy, will you help me make your cousin molestable please?" He asked, turning to his lover. His response was an evil grin that I wish to never see in my life again.

**  
**

** Riku's POV, At The Club**  
I could feel the blush creeping up my neck as I laid eyes on the brunet angel dressed in the devil's clothes.  
"He.. hey, hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." I said as I caught up to Sora and his two friends.  
"Hey, names Axel. This is my boyfriend Roxas." The redhead said, gesturing at his blond companion. I gasped as I took in Roxas' appearance. _He looks like a pale Sora. They must be related._ I thought after a few moments.  
"No, you didn't Riku, we just got here ourselves." He said, a slight blush rising to his cheeks.  
"Well, lets go and start gettin' sweaty." Axel said with a smirk that reminded me of another redhead.

* * *

I smiled as I watched the bodies writhe in a sweaty, hypnotic dance, mixing and tangling, becoming one with the beat that washed through them. I sipped on my MONSTER with a sigh as I spotted Sora dancing with Axel and Roxas. Why and, more importantly, how he was dancing with both of them, I couldn't comprehend, but I definately wasn't going out there if I could help it. Fate, obviously, was not on my side I thought as I noticed the brunet pull away from the others and head towards me.  
"Come on! You have to come dance with me!" The short brunet said laughing as he grabbed my wrist and pulled.  
"Sora! I can't dance!" I tried to protest. He just laughed at me.  
"Riku, that's just stupid! In a club, everyone can dance! It won't matter!" He shouted over the dying music. He laughed as the song changed, obviously to one he recognized.  
"Come on! Just dance with me for this one song!!" He cried over the pounding beat the new song was pulsing out. I sighed in resignation to my fate and stood to follow the brunet beauty.  
As soon as we were on the dance floor Sora turned around and was now dancing against me and, oddly, I was not tripping over myself as I attempted to dance with him. As my confidance grew, I started to really dance with him as the lyrics started.  
_Lemme tell you now:  
I came to bring the pain  
Hardcore from the brain  
Let's go inside my astral plane_  
Sora turned and put his hands on my hips as he continued to lip synch with the lyrics.  
_Find out my mental based on insturmental  
Records, hey, so I can make monumental_  
He smiled as he continued to grind his sweaty body against mine in rhythm with the beat, the sweat dripping off his nose and chin turning his shirt at least four shades darker than it had been.  
_Just how deep can shit get, get deeper than your fists_  
He put his wrists up on my shoulder as he danced even closer to me, his hips now moving in time with mine as we danced on with the booming base of the song. I could feel the heat rising to my ears from the affect he was having on a certain part of my anatomy. And, judging from the bulge in his pants, I was having the same affect on him.  
"I need a drink!" He said into my ear and started to drag me off the floor. He only got half way before I pulled him back to me.  
"Let's finish the song!" I shouted back to him as I pulled him as close as possible. We continued to dance, grinding against each other as the songfinished up and changed to the next one. Rather than moving away to get the drink he had wanted, he leaned up to me and placed his lips on mine. I stood shocked for half a second before I started to kiss back, continuing to move our hips in synchronism with the music as our guide. He never did get the drink he wanted.

**Riku's POV, Monday**  
"So... how was your date?" Aiko asked as I entered the store from the employees only door. I grinned at her like the chesire cat.  
"I don't know if I should even tell you, after all, it is all your fault." I said in response, my mischieviousness obvious in my voice.  
"Aww, come on Riku! It was for your own good!!" She said with all the whininess of Yuffie being denied chocolate. I let a few more minutes pass between us as I got ready to deal with the public.  
"I have a boyfriend." I told her as nonchalantly as if I was telling her the time of day. Aiko promptly squealed and glomped me.  
"And, it's all your fault." I said sarcastically.  
"Yes, but no one ever said that just because it's someones fault, doesn't mean it's a bad thing!!!" Aiko said and continued to squeeze all the oxygen from my body.  
"Yeah, thanks Aiko." I said with all sincerity and kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

LOL!!!! Thank you for reading through this, the song that was used in the club is 'Bring the Pain' by MSI, and the bass in that song totally kicks my ass, thank you Kolie for telling me about it. And, yes, there is a reason I didn't use all the lyrics and I skipped over some, I wanted to show some time lapse, even if it is just a few seconds. I hope you all enjoyed this, it was my first ever one-shot and I hope I got all the errors, I had to start this in a notepad and load it up, then finish it here in the doc. editor thingy... And I absolutely LOVE Aiko! She is one of my favorite oc characters ever, because she isn't your typical oc... unlike Kairi... I don't like her much, but I don't really hate her anymore... ummm... anyways, please leave me some delicious reviews?? Pretty please?? I'll give you my yummy extra special cookies!!! They are head shot type of Riku and of Sora, and I frost them correctly!!! They're really warm and goey too!! So please push the submit button... I know Sora will!!! 

-k


End file.
